


Xeroria

by Alex_02512, Qwexk



Series: Xeoria [1]
Category: VrMMO - Fandom
Genre: Fantasy, MMORPGs, VRMMO
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 11:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19018783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_02512/pseuds/Alex_02512, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwexk/pseuds/Qwexk





	Xeroria

Ezra Rhodes. Your simple otaku. Most of his time was spent indoors, watching his shows, gaming, anything an average insider would do. He clearly wasn’t a popular kid, only a few friends, and was never seen much outside of school. School was coming to an end for him, he was only seventeen. It was his last official summer break, before his Senior year in high school. He had some plans, like the waterpark, catching a few movies, mostly basic stuff as he was only an average teen.   
The plan he had today, was to hang with his close friend Ryan. She lived a very similar life to him, and shared similar feelings towards gaming and closely related topics. The trip was to the mall, which Ezra was getting ready for. He never got out much, so it took quite awhile. He simply wore jeans and a hooded sweatshirt. After grabbing his phone and everything, he made his way to the mall entrance. He lived near the mall to begin with, it was only at 10-20 minute walk from his house. This was the only place in general where he hung out. Waiting for his friend, he went to his phone to save himself from the outside world.  
“Ezra!” a voice could be heard. It was Ryan, running up to the entrance. Similar to him, she was wearing a plain sweatshirt and simple black sweatpants. It didn’t seem like she tried all that hard either.   
“Good to see you after awhile.” Ezra responded, practically dumping his phone nacl into his pocket.He then pushed his hair out of his face with one fell swoop. The girl then began to smile.  
“So, gaming store as usual?”  
The male then nodded. Guiding the girl along, he made his way to the store’s entrance. It was, for the most part, busy. People were buzzing around, trying their best to get the greatest deals. To Ezra, it was pretty depressing. It was bothersome, seeing everyone waste their lives like this. Then again, he was an introvert. After a few minutes, they arrived at the gaming store. It was rather small, and it was rather empty. It wasn’t closed, but there were no workers.  
“Rather strange..” Erza mumbled to himself, looking down to the tiled floor. He proceeded in anyway, not once thinking about the consequences. Looking at the choices, he simply picked out the VR headset he had been waiting for. Walking up to the counter, he took another peak around.  
“Hello..?” He asked, out towards the back room.   
“Ezra, no one’s here.” Ryan spoke from the front of the store. It didn’t seem to stop Ezra though, he simply snuck his money underneath the counter. It would be found somewhere. Picking up the headset, Ezra exited the room. Was it considered theft? He paid for it anyway.   
With a few hours passing by, Ezra had made his way home. He was eager to plug in, and use this set almost instantly. When he got home, he simply plugged it in. The box claimed to already have a game built in. Putting on the headset, he smiled. It was one of his wishes. When he turned it on however, it went complete black. Nothing. No sound, no picture, just black.

…

A bird’s chirp is what woke him up. He then stood up, with a big yawn. Ezra took a good look around, enjoying what was presumed graphics. He then looked at his outfit, a standard, black robe with armor plating. In amazement, he felt the top of his head. He wasn’t wearing a helmet.   
Now he was panicking, it was so absurd. For a solid half hour, he was just pacing back and forth. He couldn’t feel the helmet, meaning he couldn’t take it off, and he didn’t know anything about this place. He should’ve read the back of the game case. The open field went for acres, with four kingdoms farly spaced. One atop of a mountain, one located in a desert, and two in the plains. The closest one was presumably the capital, with the constantly-expanding city around. It looked to be but a day’s walk.


End file.
